


Brillar en la despedida

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [18]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Todo al otro lado de la puerta es ajetreo, ruido y risas. A este lado todo es silencio y tristeza.





	Brillar en la despedida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestark/gifts).



> La palabra es academia y el fandom es Ragoney.

Todo al otro lado de la puerta es ajetreo, ruido y risas. A este lado todo es silencio y tristeza.

Raoul echa la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en la madera y cierra los ojos porque no puede seguir enfrentándose a la tristeza que ve en los ojos de Agoney y mucho menos a esa eterna esperanza que no le ha abandonado desde que le nominaron una semana atrás.

Sabe que se va esa noche. Lo sabe con tanta certeza como sabe que cuando salga estarán su hermano Álvaro y su primo Sam esperándole en la puerta.

Pero Agoney se aferra a esta estúpida esperanza de que la gente le salvará. Contra Cepeda. Se reiría si no se le estuviera rompiendo el corazón y las ilusiones en mil pedazos.

Se va a esa noche y se deja tantas cosas a medias que le entran ganas de llorar.

Eso era su sueño. Entrar en OT, aprender de los mejores, mejorar la técnica y vivir una experiencia única. Pero también se había preparado para cuando llegase la salida. Era parte del concurso. Entrar y salir. Aunque no esperó que fuera a ser tan pronto.

Lo que no esperaba era enamorarse, eso sí que no entraba en sus planes, pero lo hizo. Y ahora va a tener que dejarle allí. Para eso no se ha preparado. Y no sabe cómo enfrentarse a eso. No sabe cómo decirle adiós a Agoney.

Así que ahí están. En la habitación de la Academia, mientras sus compañeros se preparan para la gala, buscando algo de la poca intimidad que les permite el programa.

Respira hondo una vez más y se separa de la puerta para acercarse a Agoney, que le mira con una sonrisa pero los ojos tristes. Y Raoul se obliga a ser fuerte porque no puede romperse. No aún.

\- Todo va a salir bien, mi niño –le dice el canario mientras coge su rostro entre sus manos y le da un beso en la punta de la nariz.

\- Ago… –le mira directamente a los ojos–, me van a echar.

\- No digas eso. Estoy seguro de que todos verán lo bueno que eres y lo vas a hacer genial. Esa canción te pega mucho y…

\- No importa –le interrumpe–. No me van a votar. Se va a quedar Luis.

\- Ya le han salvado muchas veces.

\- Por eso. Voy a tener que irme, pero necesito que sepas que voy a estar fuera.

Y entonces la sonrisa de Agoney se borra y sus ojos oscuros se vuelven vidriosos. Raoul ha visto llorar pocas veces al canario, por su voz y la mayor parte por su situación familiar, así que verle a punto de romperse por él le rompe el corazón.

\- Amor, estaré esperándote cuando ganes este maldito concurso y todo el mundo se rinda ante tu talento. Te lo prometo –esta vez es Raoul el que sostiene el rostro de Agoney entre sus manos, levantándolo un poco para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

\- No tienes que prometerlo, Raoul. Prefiero que no lo hagas, ¿vale? Así si cuando salga no estás, dolerá menos.

No dice que no dolerá, Agoney dice que dolerá menos. Y Raoul lo entiende porque si estuviera en su lugar, a él le mataría vivir con la esperanza de un futuro si luego no iba a haber nada.

\- Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Y aun así te lo prometo, Ago. Porque quiero. Porque sé que estaré ahí cuando salgas, para recibirte con un abrazo y decirte lo mucho que te he echado de menos.

Acaricia sus mejillas con los pulgares, poniéndose de puntillas para estar a su altura y poder darle un beso en los labios. Cierra los ojos cuando Agoney apoya la frente en la suya, obligándose a respirar profundamente para llenarse de su olor y grabarse las sensaciones que le despierta el canario.

\- No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti aquí, Raoul.

\- Ganar, Ago. Esté yo o no, tienes que ganar esto –responde mientras roza su nariz con la del moreno.

Se estremece cuando Agoney rodea su cintura con los brazos y le atrae contra su cuerpo, estrechándole con tanta fuerza que apenas puede respirar, pero no le importa. Podría vivir en ese abrazo eternamente.

\- No me lo pongas difícil esta noche, por favor –susurra junto al oído del canario.

No le importa llorar en público, lo ha hecho muchas veces desde que empezó esa aventura, pero no quiere hacerlo esa noche porque sabe que si empieza, si se rompe, no podrá parar y no está seguro de saber cómo recomponerse sin Agoney a su lado. No ahora que ha disfrutado de tenerle cerca.

\- Si te echan… Yo no…

\- Ago, eres más fuerte de lo que todos piensan. Más de lo que tú crees. Y necesito que hoy lo seas aún más. Por mí, pero sobre todo por ti. Cuando salga por esa puerta quiero que no pierdas ni un segundo pensando en mí…

\- ¿Cómo no voy a pensar en ti, Raoul? –el canario parece ofendido por las palabras del rubio.

\- Porque no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Yo estaré bien fuera –lo dice tanto para que Agoney lo crea como para creérselo él–. Y estaré esperándote –de eso no tiene ninguna duda–. Pero esto es muy duro y no puedes permitirte no estar al 100%.

Separa su frente de la del canario y acaricia sus mejillas hasta que Agoney le devuelve la mirada. No puede creerse la suerte que ha tenido de enamorarse de ese chico, pero sobre todo la suerte que ha tenido de que Agoney se enamorara también de él. Y ese pensamiento le hace sonreír.

\- Esta noche quiero que salgas ahí y brilles, Ago. Demuéstrales a todos de lo que eres capaz.

Agoney le dedica una tímida sonrisa, no es su mejor sonrisa, pero es una sonrisa de Agoney al fin y al cabo. Y lo es todo para Raoul.

\- Tú eres el que vas a brillar esta noche. Si lo hace la mitad de bien que en los ensayos, va a ser la mejor actuación de la gala y puede que una de las mejores de la edición –Raoul puede ver que Agoney realmente lo cree y se le llena el pecho de orgullo porque alguien con tanto talento como él pueda verle de ese modo.

Cierra los ojos incluso antes de sentir el aliento de Agoney contra sus labios, dispuesto a disfrutar del que seguramente sea su último beso en mucho tiempo porque, una vez que atraviesen esa puerta, volverán a ser simplemente amigos.

Rodea el cuello de Agoney con los brazos, dejándose estrechar de nuevo contra el cuerpo del canario mientras sus bocas se pierden en un beso cargado de pasión y cariño y sus lenguas se enredan con familiaridad y añoranza.

El jaleo del pasillo se hace más intenso y saben que les quedan pocos segundos antes de que sus compañeros irrumpan en el dormitorio y rompan su pequeña burbuja. Así que Raoul se obliga a romper el beso con un suspiro de resignación.

\- Te quiero, Ago. No lo olvides –de nuevo las lágrimas agolpándose en los preciosos ojos oscuros del canario.

\- Yo también te quiero, mi niño.

Cuando Amaia entra en el dormitorio un segundo después, seguida de Alfred, les encuentra junto a su litera, con las manos entrelazadas, los labios aún rojos y miles de promesas en sus miradas.


End file.
